1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to connectors, and in particular, to a connector for electrically connecting the opposing printed circuit boards.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a connector in which a plug mounted on a lower surface of a printed circuit board is fitted into a socket mounted on an upper surface of another printed circuit board to electrically connect the printed circuit boards has been known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-55463).